Conventional retail stores are constantly increasing their inventory of items available for sale to customers. For example, a clothing section in a retail store may stock a certain model of clothing (e.g., a pair of jeans), and then display a variety of sizes and colors for the given style. However, the great variety of items that are stocked and displayed inside the store reduces the open floor space, which results in slow customer flow, lower number of fitting rooms and difficulty managing the displayed and warehoused items inventory.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.